One of the present inventors has played golf for more than fifty years and has always had a great love for the game but unfortunately has had to give up the game due to age and poor health. Knowing the time was coming when he would not be able to continue playing the outdoor game of regular golf he decided to figure out a way to continue the game indoors on a small scale and still be able to derive a great deal of pleasure with same.
In the early 1920's when he first started to play golf, clubs were known as woods and irons as they still are today but they also had names; today they have numbers instead of names, except for the putter, which retains its name, each wood having a different angle of loft to the club head and likewise each iron. A player selects the club to use depending on the distance and obstacles he may be faced with from where his ball lies, to the green. An iron such as a pitching wedge has a great deal of loft to the face of the club, which produces a back spin on the ball that will enable the golfer to control the distance the ball will travel after it hits on the surface of the green. These general principles apply to the present game, but because of the fact that this is a miniature golf game and that space may be limited, it is only necessary to have three clubs, a driver, a chipping or pitching club and a putter. Each of these three clubs is incorporated in a separate small golfing figure and is used by all the people playing the game. The person whose ball is farthest from the green shoots first and when all the balls are on the green, the same rule applies. The ball farthest from the hole putts first; if another ball is in his way, it can be moved, allowing him to putt safely. The ball that moved is then put back to where it was and played in turn. Following this pattern, 2, 3 or 4 players could play without having any additional golfing figures or clubs.
In professional golf the golfers will quite often go to the driving range and practice shots for an hour or so before play in a tournament. This would also apply to the little golfers. The players can set up a small green about 10 feet away and test drive the styrofoam balls to get used to how far you have to stretch the rubber band to propel the ball the desired distance. All shots are made by the use of the forefingers of each hand. One finger pressing down on the golfers head to hold same in line with green and the other forefinger to raise the actuator to the necessary height to propel the ball the right distance.